Fish Out Of Water
by Annadrujok
Summary: Mist's sidestory, from when she was recruited into Aizen's arrancar army, her past before becoming an arrancar, up until her chapters start in Return of the Chaos. Bleach comes first, Naruto somewhere in the middle. KisamexOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Okay, so you all know me, though probably not very well. I'm Mist, the one Shonan calls fish-girl. Before I begin, I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. I'm arrancar 101, a privaron Espada. I'm technically not in Aizen-sama's 'arrancar army' anymore, since I kind of vanished after meeting Shonan and Hay-Lin ten years ago. In all truth, I'm a bit glad to be gone. So now, I'll take you to my past, when I first met Lord Aizen.

*160 years ago, approx. 16 human years*

A small, light blue-haired girl, around 6 human years in age, collapsed on the colorless sand, on the brink of death. She has just avoided being devoured by a lesser hollow. She was easy prey to one of those monsters. Not that she had much room to talk, she herself being half-hollow, more commonly known as an arrancar. Yep, that poor, defenseless creature was me. I lay there for almost an hour, waiting to die. Suddenly, a large shadow fell upon me. Summoning what little energy I had left, I curled up into a small ball, preparing to be eaten.

"Well, well, what do we have here? An arrancar?" a smooth voice spoke. I uncurled slightly and hesitantly opened one eye.

"Y-you're not going to eat me?" I asked. A brown-haired man towered above me, radiating power. He laughed.

"Of course not! It is extremely rare to find such a young arrancar, especially if they were not created with the hogyoku. It would be a waste to kill you. Come with me, I can grant you safety and power." He held out his hand and helped me up. 'What is your name, little one?"

"M-Mist, sir." I said after a pause. "And yours?"

"Sosuke Aizen."

*later*

"So…why am I here?" I asked, looking up at Aizen.

"I'm assembling a group of powerful arrancars. I already have five of them picked out. I would like to test your abilities, and see where you would place – _if_ you would place. The fact that you were naturally created is in itself impressive. That, and you survived an attack from one of the stronger hollows in the menos forest and defeated it is even more astonishing. Follow me, the testing pit is ready." When we got to the so called 'testing pit', I looked around in awe. It was circular, with stone rows that served as seats. It looked somewhat like the Roman coliseums I had read about in a book, even more so with rabid, somewhat insane hollws tearing at the large iron gates and shackles that restrained them. On the 'bleachers' sat a wrinkly old man with white hair and a hollow mask shaped like some sort of crown, a blonde woman with a piercing glare and dark skin, a man with short brown hair with his mask around his neck, and a black-haired, pale man with green lines down his face. There were also many other arrancars, but those four seemed to be the most important. A green-haired lady with hazel eyes joined them. Another powerful one. I gulped. Only the green-haired lady seemed even somewhat friendly. Aizen followed my gaze. "Ah, yes, those are the other five recruits. Barragan, Harribel, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Nelliel. I must first choose four other members before I rank them. Now, let the fight begin." He flashstepped to the bleachers, next to his group, and all the gates were suddenly opened at once. I cried out in surprise and the fight began.

**A/N: Remember how i said I was doing sidestories for each of the OCs? Well, here's the first one, it's about Mist. Hope you like! More coming up soon. Also, this will be updated inbetween/during updates to the main series. Better get to typing...**


	2. Fear

**Chapter 1- Fear**

The hollows all charged at once. I took one look at their vicious, soulless, bloodshot, empty eyes, sharp fangs, and rabid slobber, and did the only thing any sensible child would do. I ran. That is, until I tripped over my oversized tattered blue cloak. One of the hollows reached out, about to grab me, when,

"NO!" my cry rang out through the arena as I checked a stone at its head. "Bad hollow! Donchu know is not nice to hurt a lady?" I scolded it. It sat back, repairing its injured head and ego, looking at me quizzically. The other hollows seemed to laugh at it. "Don't laugh! It's not funny! The poor thing." All the hollws snapped their heads towards me, their new center of attention. I gulped, ran across the arena, and picked up a sword-sized branch. I began flailing it aimlessly in self defense, shouting, "No! Stay back! Leave me alone!" Slowly, as my flailing 'sword' hit them, they vanished one by one. I opened one eye, and, noticing the absence of hollows, stopped flailing. "Huh? Where's they go -!" Suddenly, a giant hollow came up behind me and managed to land a huge gash across my upper back. I collapsed on the floor and lay there for a few minutes, sorting out what had just happened in my head. The hollow picked me up, about to eat me, when suddenly my eyes filled with rage and I gripped my wooden branch tightly. "You dare harm me…" I whispered, an evil aura seeming to radiate off of me. "THEN DIE!" I suddenly slashed the hollow in half, making it disintegrate. As soon as it was gone, I collapsed on the floor, exhausted. When I woke up, I was laying in a soft bed. "Where am I?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"The infirmary." Replied a voice. I jumped. I wasn't expecting anyone to actually _be _there! I turned to see who had spoken. It was Aizen-sama. He chuckled. "You have quite an original way of fighting, little one."

"I don't like when others try to hurt me." I huffed.

"Relax. I've got some good news." he said. "I've decided to let you be one of my new group members, or Espadas' apprentice so that you can hone your skills and meet your maximum potential."

"W-what? You've already picked your group's members? How long was I unconscious?"

"Oh, about a week. Follow me, I'll introduce you." I followed him to a large meeting hall where ten people were seated around along table with impossibly tall chairs. "Mist, I'd like you to meet Hayate Mizuki, Coyote Starrk, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Barragan Louisenbairn, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Tier Harribel, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Nnoitora Gilga, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Szayel Aporro Granz. The new Espadas. I have deiced that you will be Hayate's fraccion, or apprentice. You are all dismissed." said Aizen. I looked up at my new mentor. About 6'2", if I had to guess, with white hair. He needs to be tested. If he can withstand my bratty-six-year-old mode, I'll consider him a worthy teacher.

**A/N: ugh. So short. But I guess that's to be expected, seeing as how this is a sidestory, after all. It might get longer, but I don't think it'll get any shorter tan this. I'm so dissapointed. my new goal for this story is to get at least two pages per chapter in Word. This was about 3.5 pages in my small, spiral notebook. And I write (somewhat) small, too. well, i hope you guys like this, for those of you who read it at all. And I want to thank those of you who read it, and Lucaila for adding this story to her story alert. So happy someone actually cares about this story that much! a review would be nice, too, just so that I have some motivation to continue. I'm not going to waste time, energy, and effort, on writing a story that no one reads. At least one review per chapter is all i'm asking. just to know someone cares. Not that any of you ungratefull peop,e will read this note, anyways, so bye for now.**


End file.
